


My Worst Nightmare

by jayceisNOTonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Castiel - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayceisNOTonfire/pseuds/jayceisNOTonfire
Summary: "...I felt a pair of eyes glare straight at me. But they weren't just any pair of eyes... They were a pair of demon eyes."A hunter is left alone to her own devices to investigate her brother's sudden yet mysterious absence. But it also means that someone else close to her is responsible. Her other older brother. What could possibly go wrong..?





	1. Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for strong violence, language and slightly mature themes (incestual sex). Read at your own risk.

My name is Lindsey Winchester. I'm the youngest of three children from Mary and John Winchester. My two older brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, were, and still are, well known hunters of the supernatural. My mother was presumed to be dead as she appeared to have died from a demon attack when I was a baby, and my father was killed when I was fourteen. I am now sixteen, and little did I know that one case could change my relationship with my brothers forever... Especially one that I was the closest to...

...Dean.

I was on my way in the Impala as Bobby had called me. Sam apparently was being attacked by a demon, but he couldn't really say who it was. Which meant that I had to go and save him from this... I had been hunting with them since the death of our mother, since Dean was the one who carried me and Sam out of that house when Azazel set it on fire when burning her body. Castiel would have joined us but then he had errands of his own to attend to. Like fucking around with Crowley most of the time or with his bitch ass ex-girlfriend.

I shook my head as I pulled up the Impala up towards the driveway. I quickly take a look at the building before going in. "Sammy? Sam stop fucking around, this ain't funny!" I called. Silence. Silence every time I tried to call for him. What the fuck was even going on? Why did Bobby call me about Sam, and then suddenly not answer when I needed answers?

Suddenly, a figure appeared. He looked very similar to Dean. Same hair as well as the same muscular build he had as well as the same clothes he would wear often. But... There was one tiny difference... His eyes. Instead of the warm, welcoming green eyes.. I felt a pair of eyes glare straight at me. But they weren't just any pair of eyes... They were a pair of demon eyes.

"Hello Lindsey~ You probably remember me..~" I stopped as I heard. That voice... I turned right around and looked. I was horrified. What the fuck?!

"Where is Sam..?" I asked, trying not to tear up as the figure chuckled. "DID YOU NOT HEAR A FUCKING WORD I JUST SAID?!?! WHERE IS SAM?!" I asked in a much deeper and harsher voice. He chuckled softly after shivering a bit at the harshness of my voice. It didn't scare him but I wish it did. That way he would tell me where Sam was..

"Why would I tell you..?~ So that you'll kill me?~" He smirked at me. "You should know that we're all going to go to hell one day..~ And you will be joining me~" He chuckled, sliding his hand down my side as I shuddered a bit under his touch. He was evil but he was a womanizer..

"Now..~" He leaned over and stopped near the base of my ear. "Shall we begin?~" He whispered quite seductively in my ear before biting it, drawing blood. Oh lord...


	2. Fading to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a little after Investigation, which is approximately three hours after Sam's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING #1: The following chapter contains strong uses of mature themes, like sex (consensual as well as incest since Dean/OC are brother and sister) and other crap like that. Not old enough or can't handle sex/incest? Don't read. In fact, skip right to the end if you want.
> 
> WARNING #2: Both Dean and the OC are demons here, since they both have the Mark of Cain. OC does not show this until the end of the chapter. Again, if this scares you, please do not read for the sake of your safety.

Lindsey's POV  
I backed up a bit as Dean trapped me in his arms once again, pulling me away from our brother's corpse, taking me into a room by force as he closed the door while locking it as he pinned me down on the bed with great strength. This was very surprising, as Dean was always stronger than me but not this much. But then, he was a demon after all.. And he was probably going to seduce me.. On the night of Sam's death.

I let out a squeak when he pinned me down, going as far to bite my lip when he started nuzzling and nipping at the soft spot in my neck. I heard a soft growl of frustration come out from his lips as he leaned close to my ear, nibbling lightly while running his tongue over the base of it.

"Come on Linds.. I know you're in there.." He chuckled a bit darkly as he continued his rendezvous, sliding his hands down my sides as he chained my hands to each side of my head. I bit my lip a bit more causing him to bite down roughly on that one spot. That was when I shouted out his name.

"God Linds.. You have no fucking idea what you're doing to me right now.." Dean growls softly as he takes a moment to remove my shirt as well as his own. He was extremely well built, and he had a tattoo of what seemed to be a sign of the Knights of Hell on his chest. He unchained my wrists before he kissed down, leaving bruising marks wherever he felt like.

"Shit... Dean..." I muttered amongst myself when he bites down on my side, earning a dark chuckle from the elder Winchester as he licked up some of the blood that ran from my side that prickled since he broke a couple of veins. Once again, it was part of how he was, demon or not.

"I'm surprised, Linds. You normally would want me to pull away when I try to seduce you." Dean smirks as he undressed the rest of me as well as himself. I felt a hard blush boom over my face, earning yet the same chuckle. "Well? The hell are you waitin' for?" I smirked slightly at him before he freezes right in his tracks. Perfect way to get him to shut up.

"I believe I should be the one taking charge~" I smirked as Dean watched. From the blink of an eye, my eye color turned black, just like his. I became a demon just shortly after Dean died defending me and I died as well, defending him. So, as a result, Cain marked us both and we had the mark of the Knights of Hell. Dean became one so that he could murder Abbadon, and I became one so that I could have some fun messing with people's minds.

"So that's how you wanna play it huh?~" Dean smirked as his eyes also changed back to black, slamming me back on the bed as he slid into me. I banged my forehead as blood began to roll down from the wall as I chuckled myself. Oh this was gonna be so much fun..

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Fading to Black. Dean and OC are still having angry sex after Sam's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following is concluding from Fading to Black, which is a lemon. So, in this case, this is also a lemon. Y'all know the drill. Don't like or not old enough, DO NOT READ!!

The story so far... 

"I believe I should be the one taking charge~" I smirked as Dean watched. From the blink of an eye, my eye color turned black, just like his. I became a demon just shortly after Dean died defending me and I died as well, defending him. So, as a result, Cain marked us both and we had the mark of the Knights of Hell. Dean became one so that he could murder Abbadon, and I became one so that I could have some fun messing with people's minds.

"So that's how you wanna play it huh?~" Dean smirked as his eyes also changed back to black, slamming me back on the bed as he slid into me. I banged my forehead as blood began to roll down from the wall as I chuckled myself. Oh this was gonna be so much fun.. 

Now..

I smirked as I was still on my stomach when Dean was moving. Fuck it hurt so much, and yet it felt so great at the same time.. I never knew Dean would be so great at sex, but it didn't surprise me in how many women he screwed before me. 

"Fuck!! DEAN!!!" I yelped as the slap of skin was heard, and Dean's chest pressing against my back. This reaction earns a chuckle from the demon, as he leaned up against my ear and bites it a bit. 

"God.. I'll never get enough of hearing you, Linds.." Dean growled softly in my ear as he kept moving. I gripped the sheets a bit as I tried to keep up with him. God he was going way too fast.. 

After a few minutes, Dean eventually ejaculated into me and pulled out, pulling me down with him. I rested my head against his chest and purred a bit when I felt him threading his fingers through my hair. "If I get pregnant it's your fault." I said earning a chuckle.

"Don't worry. You know I'll take care of it." Dean chuckled and kissed my head as we both fell asleep for the rest of the night as zero fucks were given by either of us about whether someone heard us or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based off of the beginning of season 10 of Supernatural. If you have not seen the show yet or are not yet at that season, DO NOT WATCH! There will be major spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I do not own anybody except Lindsey. She is my original character from a chat I've created with my friends on Facebook.


End file.
